


Peace

by OceanSwiftie



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M, Folklore Album, Peace, Taylor Swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSwiftie/pseuds/OceanSwiftie
Summary: A song fic, about Mulder and Scully finding peace. They go to the ocean for a day.
Relationships: Mulder/Scully
Kudos: 1





	Peace

“Our coming-of-age has come and gone”

She remembers when they were younger. It seems so long ago, the past is gone. 

“Suddenly this summer it’s clear.”

Now it’s different. They have forgotten or at least tried to forget the hurt that has been there. 

He thought that maybe the rain would never go, but he can see clearly now, the rain has gone, the dawn has come and he accepts all the things that cannot be changed.

“I never had the courage of my convictions as long as danger’s near”

She had always trusted him, believed him no matter what, he was her strength, her courage.

He had always stood up for what he believed, searching for the truth, justice, for his sister Samantha, but she was a ghost of the past, he could not bring her back no matter how hard he tried. 

They had been in constant danger, running from the bad guys, the Cancer Man…

“And it’s just around the corner darling, cause it lives in me”

He was treacherous, unstable, not knowing where his place was in the world. He caused her pain and felt so guilty, because of course it was his fault, she had always said she was fine, but no.  
Why did she not leave? He had given her many chances, but she had stayed. 

Sometimes he felt like a black hole, destroying everything, sucking everything into the darkness he felt inside his chest, like a weight was on top of him. 

Gravity was the only thing keeping them from falling apart.

“No, I could never give you peace”

He would have done anything for her, but nothing was ever enough, it seemed, he didn’t know if she would ever forgive him, but she had.

He did not deserve it, actually, he didn’t deserve anything at all. Jeez, he was such a mess. And so he sat there, on the couch, cursing himself for all the cruelty she had endured.

“ It’s okay, Mulder. Please. Things have changed, we have moved on. For better, or for worse. But it’s not your fault. I don’t want you to feel alone, because you’re not,” she had said to him. 

She had always loved him, in spite of deep fears that the world would separate them, that she would end up alone and longing for a life she could never have.

“But I’m a fire and I’ll keep your brittle heart warm, if your cascade ocean wave blues come”

She always stayed by his side, in the darkest, hardest moments because now the dark clouds have faded away, the daylight streaming in through the halfway closed blinds.

Mulder holds her close, they are intertwined, her head is resting against his chest. He runs a hand across her body and she shivers. He kisses her all over. 

“ Good morning,” he says. “ It’s too early,” she mumbles. She buries her face in his shirt. 

The bedsheets are twisted. 

“All these people think love’s for show”

There were rumors about them “ Mr. and Mrs. Spooky”, they would say, teasingly. But that was for show. Their love wasn’t. 

“But I would die for you in secret”

She would have died for him and almost had, many times, she had taken a bullet for him, would have given him whatever he asked for.

“The devil’s in the details but you got a friend in me”

Their love grew stronger each passing day. It had seemed like the world was going to hell, and they were the only ones that could stop it. She had been his friend, through and through, his constant, his touchstone.

“Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?”

“Your integrity makes me seem small” 

She was not meant to be there. Couldn’t she just get out of the damn car, walk away? He didn’t want her to suffer. She was too good for him. 

He had been selfish, wrapped up in his own life, which had now become hers, not clearly listening to her opinions, not thinking that she was a person, too. 

“You paint dreamscapes on the wall”

She was his everything, watching her breath at night, waking up next to her in the morning, her hair ruffled, her blue eyes flashing mischievously. 

She would smile at him and say she had to get ready for work, he would beg her to stay in bed for 5 more minutes.

“I talk shit with my friends, it’s like I’m wasting your honor”

She would talk with her friends, (and if they said anything) ,saying that he was just her partner and kind of an idiot. One time she had called him a jerk. 

Later, she had always been the first one to defend him, because honestly, the men she worked with… well, they would make inappropriate remarks about her and were mean to Mulder.

“ He thinks aliens abducted his sister,” one snickered, and the others would laugh. “ Hey Agent Scully, why are you always stuck in the basement with Spooky Mulder? Come have some fun.” 

She noticed how no one ever talked to him when coworkers got together. He was an outcast, a loner at least until Scully came. 

She took care of him, was a good friend, he had placed all his trust in her. Sometimes they would go out to a restaurant, but mostly they ate takeout in his or her apartment with a movie and then she would fall asleep, looking like an angel, he would have to wake her up to take her home.

At one point Skinner had enough of them and asked if there was anything going on between them and she said no, that of course not. 

She had not missed the look of disappointment, or maybe it was hurt on his face, when she said that.

“And you know that I’d swing with you for the fences”

They had followed each other to the ends of the earth, she needed him, wanted him so badly it hurt to think.

“Sit with you in the trenches”

The wind ruffles her long wavy red hair. She has grown it out, now it reaches the middle of her back. They are sitting together on a green blanket, on a cliffside next to the ocean. 

The sun drifts in and out of the clouds. 

Mulder smiles at her when she looks at him, it is a soft smile, his eyes are shining with happiness. He tucks a strand of silky hair behind her ear. 

“ I’ve been trying to escape my past, and I think I’ve changed. I don’t have any more sadness, pain… it’s because of you.”

“Give you my wild”

She remembers when he asked, slowly, holding his breath, if she would run away, escape with him, as if that was the solution to creating a better life.  
She had said yes anyways, a simple answer, without hesitation. But it meant everything to him.

Scully has a sundress, purple with small pink and black flowers. 

She takes his hand, her fingers curled around his as they walk, past the rocks, down to the sea. 

The air is salty. 

She watches him, in his grey t-shirt, as he walks through the sand, down to the sea. The cuffs of his blue jeans are rolled up, the waves slap gently across his feet, his tanned face turned towards the sun. Mulder puts his arms around her and she puts her head on his shoulder.  
She can’t help thinking how handsome he looks, his hair tousled. 

“ I love you Dana,” he says. Why did you call me Dana? It’s weird to hear you say that. But, I love you too,” she laughs and he wants to hear that laugh everyday because it is like warm sunshine on his face. He guesses that what she says is true, she was always Scully to him.  
But when something terrible happened, they'd start calling each other by their first name. They had always called each other that way.

“Give you a child”

She rubs her swollen belly, she is carrying their child. She feels the baby kicking and she grabs Mulder’s hand and puts it to her side.

Their daughter is not even born yet, but they love her more than anything. They have a family of their own now. Their baby girl. He wonders if she will look like her mom.  
He is a father now. Who would have thought? 

“Give you the silence that comes when two people understand each other”

They leave as the sun sets, dips down, sinking into the ocean. He looks at her, she is so beautiful, her eyes, he could get lost in those eyes, they are the same color as the ocean and tell him so much. 

They don’t say anything, but they are with each other and that’s all that matters.“ I have chosen my path and I am standing right here. I will stay with you, no matter what this world will throw at us.”

In the car, she places a hand on his leg and he puts his hand on top of hers. He  
squeezes it lightly and they stay like that until they get home.

Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother

He thinks about Scully’s family, how accepting they were of him, even after all that had happened.

“Is it enough?”

Whenever something terrible happened they were there for each other, a reassuring touch, a hand to hold, a pat on the back, a forehead kiss, the words “ Never give up on a miracle”, someone to hold on to and to love.  
It was enough.

“But there’s robbers to the east, clowns to the west”

Nothing could have separated them, it seemed, people have tried, they have pursued them, tracked them down, put a gun to their heads…

“I’d give you my sunshine, give you my best”

He gave her all of him, he lives for her.

“But the rain is always gonna come if you’re standing with me”

He made so many mistakes, she had been very sick because of him, he did everything he could, traded for a useless vital of water, just to try and save her because she matters more than anything. 

He just takes her time, her life and she gives and gives all she can.

She should have someone who could give her everything, brighten up her day and fill her up with joy, make her happy, not someone broken like him. 

When he is with her the world is right, like the stars and the sky, one cannot exist without the other, yin and yang, all the pieces fall into place. His Scully. It sounds like a promise, like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a song fic using one of Taylor’s songs, because i love her so much. I think that her new album folklore is so beautiful, like a poem as a song.  
> I don’t know if this is how you write a song fic, I haven’t written one before really.  
> I’m new to this website.  
> I think that this song fits with Mulder and Scully’s struggle, their relationship, how they learn to trust and love each other in the end.  
> I’m a teen who loves writing and X files.  
> I hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! <3


End file.
